vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saji Genshirou
|-|Base= |-|Balance Breaker= Summary Genshirou Saji is a reincarnated Devil and a member of Sona Sitri's peerage, serving as one of her Pawns. His dream is to become a teacher at the Rating Game school Sona intends to create. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 9-A with magic bullets | 7-A | 7-A. 6-C in later volumes Name: Genshirou Saji, "Prison Dragon" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Human, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Longevity, Transformation, Breath Attack, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Blood and Energy Absorption with Absorption Line, Statistics Amplification (Can promote into any of the Evil Pieces to increase his statistics), Fire Manipulation (Can manipulate intense black flames which cannot be extinguished even in the event of his demise), Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier made of fire that is capable of draining the power of the targets caught inside), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), can transfer power to other objects and people, can restrain targets with Shadow Prison and Absorption Line, Resistance to Heat (Can cover himself in his flames without any discomfort), and Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories after Raynare wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) | All previous abilities enhanced, his black flames can negate and erode other fire based attacks, Minor Spatial Manipulation (The pressure exuded from his body and Issei's distorted space between them), Hellfire Manipulation (Can manipulate black flames from Hell that can affect the soul and curse targets to death), Soul Manipulation (His black flames can drain his opponent's strength and soul, reducing them to ashes), can create tentacles which absorb the target's aura and turn them to ashes Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Small Building level with magic bullets (Made a large hole in the floor and destroyed a store, while actively compressing the power of the bullets so as to minimize the damage to the surroundings) | Mountain level (Fought against Yasaka, although he eventually lost) | Mountain level (Stronger than his previous state). Island level in later volumes (Fought on par with Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei, repeatedly damaging his armour over the course of their fight) Speed: Unknown. Massively Hypersonic in later volumes (Should be comparable to the other members of Sona's peerage, such as Reya) | FTL (Kept up with Yasaka) | FTL (Faster than before. Kept up with Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10. At least Class T in later volumes (Comparable to Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Striking Strength: Unknown | Mountain Class | Mountain Class. Island Class in later volumes (Shattered Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei's armour multiple times) Durability: Mountain level (Took many hits from Balance Breaker Issei - although he was not at full strength - and continued to stall him, despite being in a lot of pain and not having any of his promotions. Endured attacks from Grendel) | Mountain level | Mountain level. Island level in later volumes (Could take thousands of physical attacks from Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Stamina: Very High (Took a severe beating from Issei who was much more superior to him to the point that Issei felt unnerved and afraid of him and still continued fighting until he lost consciousness, and could endure a massive beating from Grendel which gave him critical injuries, including a broken arm) Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters | Hundreds of meters | At least hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Vritra's Sacred Gears (Absorption Line, Blaze Black Flare, Delete Field, Shadow Prison) Intelligence: Saji has displayed remarkable control and proficiency with his abilities, using them to corner opponents and neutralize their offense, while also providing formidable backup for his allies. Weaknesses: Holy / light based abilities and weaponry, perverted nature, can go berserk by using Vritra Promotion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vritra's Sacred Gears:' Saji has a total of four Sacred Gears in which resides a part of the spirit of one of the Five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Each Sacred Gear possesses its own unique ability. **'Absorption Line:' Saji's initial Sacred Gear. It takes the form of a cute looking small lizard with a deformed face attached to his hand. It gives him the ability to absorb a target's powers by creating lines and attaching it to them. If used continuously, the target can lose consciousness. The lines can be utilized to swing from one point to another. It can also connect the opponent to another object to transfer their power to that object, and has displayed the ability to suck out blood from his targets. He can make the lines to lack a physical form to allow attacks pass through them harmlessly, and can channel his black flames through them to damage targets. **'Blaze Black Flare:' One of Vritra's Sacred Gears. It can unleash Vritra's deadly black flames to burn his opponents, cursing them and is incapable of being extinguished even in the event of Saji's demise. He can create a barrier of fire to trap his targets and combine it with Delete Field, essentially trapping them and draining their powers. He also gains the ability to breathe black flames that can be shaped into the form of a large black snake to trap opponents and remain attached to them until their life is completely drained. **'Delete Field:' One of Vritra's Sacred Gears. Saji creates a wall of flames surrounding his opponents, sealing their movements and draining their powers. **'Shadow Prison:' One of Vritra's Sacred Gears that allows Saji to use Vritra's shadowy aura to restrain his opponents. *'Vritra Promotion:' A form Saji could enter by using all four of his Sacred Gears in tandem. In this form, Saji is covered in black flames that take the form of the Black Dragon and can use all four abilities of the Sacred Gear at the same time. *'Malebolge Vritra Promotion:' Saji's Balance Breaker which he obtained by fusing with Vritra. It takes the form of a jet black armour with numerous tentacle-like appendages growing out of it. The tentacles suck out the aura of anyone they make contact with, reducing them to dust. His flames can erode away at other flames, and possess many visible curses that can curse his targets to death. They can also drain the strength and soul of his foes, eventually reducing them to ashes. Saji_Sacred_Gears.jpeg|Saji with Vritra's Sacred Gears Absorption_Line.png|Absorption Line Saji_Balance_Breaker.jpeg|Malebolga Vritra Promotion Key: Base | Vritra Promotion | Malebolge Vritra Promotion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Curse Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6